Communication networks enabled by technologies such as Network Function Virtualization, Software Defined Networking, and the like, may be flexibly organized so as to serve various customer demands. In building advanced networks, such as those to support future developments in wireless networks (including next generation wireless, such as so-called Fifth Generation (5G) networks), network slicing provides the ability to create isolated virtual networks over which different traffic flows can travel. Network slicing provides flexibility and adaptability which are desired features of 5G systems. However, managing variable and competing demands on a potentially large network scale is a complex proposition requiring an effective architecture and management thereof. The problem of managing the different demands becomes exacerbated when there are demands for a number of different types of services. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that at least partially addresses one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.